Joined
by MadSix
Summary: Garrus has a brief discussion with Shepard on becoming Primarch after some much deserved sexy-times. M for obvious reasons.


**Found my oneshot!**

**Posted on the Kmeme...so, it's definitely safe to keep it at a strict M rating. **

* * *

"Fuck, Garrus."

Shepard arched her back, grinding her hips faster, driving his erection as deep as they could both muster. He dug his talons into her hips, eliciting a pleasured gasp from his mate. She was insane, he thought idly, half-glancing around at the conference room where moments ago they'd spoken with some of Palaven's most respected names. She let out a moan that he was certain would be heard by the women guarding the door. He could picture them now, listening in on their little tryst…

He let out a low growl as his cock hardened further at the thought. God, what was Shepard turning him into? Her agenda lately seemed to revolve around surprise-sexing him everywhere except her cabin, the chance of getting caught in the act irresistible to her. And now he didn't mind the thought.

She was nearing climax now, bucking against him with more necessity. At last he felt her clamp around him, her rhythms drawing out his own orgasm. He pinned down further against the table, unable to resist the desire to nip along her neck, adding new pinpricks to the ones already there.

They remained joined for a few remaining seconds, before Garrus slid out of her with a throaty sigh. He shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when they started this little game of theirs. The reapers were gone and they were bored out of their minds handling diplomatic and logistical affairs aboard the neutral vessel (well, neutral for the time being). And then, of course Shepard was an unconventional woman with unconventional tastes, and Garrus… well the turian just happened to love her all the more for it.

"Oh Primarch Vakarian," she teased with feigned reverence, "I was not aware you were such a cunning politician."

"I was completely coerced." He said indignantly, "I was powerless against your feminine charms."

She snorted, "A likely excuse."

They paused to gather for their scattered belongings.

"In all seriousness," she said, dressing and watching him do the same, "you should consider it. Hell, I can't think of a better man suited to lead Palaven."

Garrus adjusted the collar of his shirt, "I don't know, Shepard. The responsibility is immense; it takes a man that gives a damn about what others make of his decisions."

"And you're not that man?"

"Shepard, we just had sex in the conference room. We were taking our clothes off before the diplomats even left the ship. I think I'm past giving a damn."

Jane smirked, "We have such a thrilling life, don't we? Honestly, Garrus I think you're exactly what Palaven needs, a man willing to take action. And besides, they wouldn't have asked if they didn't think you could handle it."

She leaned against a glass pane, raising her brows at him, "Aaaaand, I'd be the wife of a Primarch. Well, if you'd have me of course."

Garrus curled his arm around her waist, drawing her closer, "I could think of no one else I would want as my mate."

She saw a trace of doubt lingering in his eyes and she knew, even without having had to hear it outright, that their little liaison wasn't going to sit well with the hierarchy. People were going to talk, if they hadn't already.

"We'll, ah, make it work, Shepard." Garrus assured her, squeezing her hand.

"You're unusually optimistic about this, Vakarian."

He chuckled, "It might be the endorphins talking here, but I feel good…about us. If they're not willing to accept us, then screw them. But you should know, I received a message from my father just this morning."

Shepard frowned, "Oh? What about? He must be thrilled that you're being considered for Primarch."

Garrus dropped his hand to his side, still going over the message in his head. Very casually, he stalked to the table, leaning on his hip, "He told me I was going firmly against tradition if I decided to stay with you. That after leaving C-sec, going rogue on Omega and working with Cerberus, I could stand to finally do something by the book," he shook his head slightly at the absurdity of it all, "Then he goes out of his way to say that if it had to be a human, 'it might as well be Commander Shepard'."

Shepard laughed, clapping Garrus on the back, "Coming from your father I'll take it as a blessing."

"Guess saving all of our asses actually counted for something. I was actually hoping you'd come with me to Palaven. I have a few things I need to take care of and…Solana wants to meet you. First time she's ever asked me for anything."

Jane nodded, "Yeah. I'd really like that, actually."

"Good. We'll go…together."

"Always. Think you'll miss going out and putting your life on the line?"

He let out a throaty laugh, "This is us we're talking about. No way conventional living is going to keep us happy for long. I'm thinking Primarch Vakarian is going to be handling a lot of things…personally. Along with his wife, of course."

Shepard smiled, she was liking this new Primarch more and more.

He led her through the doorway, hand around her waist before pausing, "Now, weren't you saying something about the observation deck earlier today?"

Their eyes met with a similar conclusion.

"Hell yeah. Mind you, we're just getting started."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Shepard."

::Fin::


End file.
